1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plenums and, more particularly, to an integrated self-contained plenum module used for zoning or economizer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional plenums for control of flow of air are well known and have been in use for a number of years. A conventional zoning or economizer plenum is generally used for zoning and or recycling of return air control and is comprised of an empty rectangular or cube box with a single ingress hole for flow of air into the plenum and two or more egress holes with corresponding number of associated dampers that enable control of flow of air out of the respective egress holes of plenum. Regrettably, most conventional plenums are complicated and in particular, use complex damper system for control of the flow of air.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current conventional zoning or return air systems, a need exists for a plenum that would be simple to manufacture, install, and use for a decentralized, granulated flow control, thereby substantially reducing material, cost, and labor for zoning or economizer systems.